Niraya
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Você, pobre mortal sobrehumano, que apenas observa a sombra que queima as esmeraldas a se fecharem de novo. Presente para a Akane Kittsune, prologo online.


Esta é uma fic que há muito tempo estou te devendo, Akane-chan.  
E agora ela esta sendo paga! (Uma mini-fic, mas tá valendo, ok? XD).  
(Ainda voltarei... ù.ú Me aguardem! risada maligna).

NIRAYA   
_Petit Ange_

**_Prólogo_**.

Seus olhos azuis apenas viam chamas naquela casa tão conhecida.  
Ele ouviu seu grito desesperado. As pernas pareciam desabar no chão seco.  
Porem, ele corria em direção a casa, desesperado, querendo trocar sua vida pela dela.  
As chamas a consumiam com vagar.  
Um morador das redondezas o segurou, impedindo-o de continuar.  
Os cabelos loiros esvoaçaram, prenderam-se na nuca suada.  
Os gritos dela cessaram.  
Os dele iniciaram.  
As cinzas e a tranqüilidade dominaram tudo em poucos instantes.  
Aquelas esmeraldas haviam se fechado para sempre.  
E seu coração também...

Um lugar escuro. Aquele era seu coração. Silencioso, um abismo gelado e negro, o qual tal criatura forçava todos ao seu redor a enxergar.  
– Eu quero... Não, eu desejo... Quero tudo aquilo novamente. Eu preciso... Eu quero de novo... – suas mãos retorciam-se de forma insana. Os olhos brilhavam de loucura na escuridão. – Mas, desta vez... Eu não estou mais sozinha... Há aqueles que quebraram as leis e retornaram a mim... Anagami...  
Ao pronunciar tal nome, quatro silhuetas vestidas em armaduras de metal reluzente em tonalidades de preto aparecem de repente, do nada, atendendo ao chamado da criatura.  
– Anagami... Os quatro guerreiros da dor... Aqueles que me ajudarão a retomar aquilo que desejo... Vocês, aqueles que abandonaram tudo e todos por mim... – levantou-se do trono escuro e passou a andar em passos languidos entre eles. – Aqueles que jamais retornarão ao mundo de luz... Que estão aqui só por mim... – aproximou-se de um deles e lhe arranhou o rosto. – Meus ajudantes de sombra...  
Mantendo uma pose e olhar impassíveis, o rapaz que teve seu rosto arranhado fez uma reverência.  
– Kamadeva de Chanda, senhora. Anagami do Desejo... Um desejo ardente e latente de qualquer coisa. – o rapaz era alto, possuía frios e belos olhos dourados e cabelos lilases, caindo sobre o rosto, que iam até os ombros largos. – No meu caso, de sangue e caos. Ao seu dispor.  
– Odara de Dosa, minha caríssima dama da escuridão e do caos. Anagami do Ódio... O mais perfeito e sublime de todos os sentimentos humanos. – outro rapaz, desta vez com os cabelos perfeitamente alinhados e belos, uma franja discreta, os cabelos eram prateados, e os olhos, quase sempre fechados, eram castanho-escuros e fatais. Falava calmamente e num vocabulário polido. – Ao seu completo dispor, minha dama de negro. – tomou delicadamente a mão da criatura nas suas e depositou-lhe um beijo cortês.  
– Kalidsa de Moha, ó minha senhora. Sou a Anagami da Desilusão, aquele sentimento que desperta a força mais poderosa de todas... A proveniente da vingança e desejo de mal ao próximo. O sublime sentimento que corrói aos poucos a existência. – desta vez era uma bela jovem de cabelos café-avermelhados e os olhos laranjas. Era alta e esbelta, possuía os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.  
A criatura feminina dirigiu-se ate o último cavaleiro, que permaneceu em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa e os pensamentos um tanto distantes.  
– E você? Quem é você, guerreira corajosa? – a voz era fria e incitante.  
– Akane de Bhaya, senhora. Anagami do Medo, o mais básico e fluente sentimento que domina o corpo terreno e qualquer pensamento. Ao seu inteiro dispor, a todos os seus desejos... – a bela jovem, de longe a mais pequena de todos, possuia os cabelos negros e os olhos perdidos e verdes, como duas esmeraldas. As madeixas negras iam ate a cintura, soltos.  
Sentiu as mãos da criatura segurarem firmemente seu rosto, as unhas dela passeavam pelos lábios e queixo da Anagami do Medo. Esta segurou a saliva firme na garganta, olhando sem vontade para aquela a quem devia lealdade.  
– Meus guerreiros... Vocês retornaram... É muito bom... Esse dia é perfeito... Agora, finalmente, nós poderemos dominar aquele lugar juntos, felizes e para sempre.

O clima daquele lugar não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que esteve ali.  
Sua cidade sempre continuou a mesma. Só ele havia mudado muito. Ou ele ainda não havia mudado, e estava apenas enganando até a si próprio?  
O sol era escaldante e o solo era sempre e sempre foi cheio de pedregulhos e muito seco.  
Uma pequena plaquinha com os dizeres praticamente apagados lembrava que aquele lugar era o lugar onde pessoas descansavam o corpo debaixo da terra e a alma acima dela.  
Um frio e solitário cemitério.  
A última vez que entrara naquele lugar, ele era ainda um garoto inexperiente. Andou com os olhos secos e traumatizados ate aquela lápide. Ler aquele nome lhe causou mais sofrimento do que todo e qualquer golpe que já recebera em sua vida de Cavaleiro Dourado de Atena.  
Akane Shyo.  
Um nome oriental simples e rápido. Porem lê-lo foi-lhe o maior e mais demorado golpe de todos. Os joelhos falharam, a garganta secou e os olhos azulados arderam. Gotas salgadas caíram no chão seco, não ajudando em nada. Apenas deixaram a tensão que percorria o corpo do pequeno mais leve. Soluços, berros... Ele não sabia o que fazer para fazer a dor passar.  
O corpo carbonizado da amiga e única que amou jazia naquele lugar. O lugar que ele nunca mais teve coragem de visitar.  
Porém, hoje era um cavaleiro de Atena, forte e auto-suficiente. Não sabia direito porque foi ate ali. Sentiu uma presença estranha nos arredores, mas a cada passo que dava naquele lugar tão conhecido, o arrastavam ao cemitério. Ao lugar que queria esquecer a existência.  
Caminhou por entre os túmulos, pequenos fragmentos de lembranças voltando a pipocar sua mente. A concentração, ainda sim aumentada, sua guarda também. Havia muita energia negativa naquele lugar. Até demais. Era aquilo que o preocupava.  
De repente, aquele mesmo túmulo de suas lembranças apareceu do nada.  
Do mesmo jeito que estava. Parecia que ninguém mais o visitou depois daquilo. Estava empoeirado e velho. O nome estava meio velhinho, já haviam rachuras em alguns lugares da lápide.  
– Este lugar... – murmurou, absorto em lembranças antigas.  
– Que bom que jamais o esqueceu. – uma voz penetrante fez-se presente.  
Shaka estancou e olhou ao redor. Nada. Porém, não aparecia nada. Ninguém. Ele sentia, porem, a direção do cosmo inimigo. Seria tolice usar seu poder naquele momento, já que o cosmo inimigo não parecia que iria ataca-lo agora.  
– Sei onde está, criatura... Apareça. – aponta para uma direção qualquer. Ao lado do túmulo.  
Dali, uma intensa luz negra faz-se presente, e então, uma sombra com uma vaga forma de mulher senta-se na lapide, olhando com os olhos vermelho-vivos fixamente para o virgiano.  
– Cavaleiro... Que bom que chegou... Pensei que demoraria mais... – suspira.  
– Quem é você? – perguntou calmamente.  
– Não importa isso agora... Não será relevante neste momento. Me dê... A sua árvore... Me dê aquelas árvores... Eu quero as Twin Sals... Agora... – declara, sibilante.  
– O que...?  
– Me dê aquelas árvores, ou então...  
O vulto estalou os dedos. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do recinto. O cavaleiro de Virgem preparava-se para atacar a qualquer momento, os olhos fechados e todos os outros sentidos acordados.  
Quatro raios em tonalidades negras descem ao solo seco.  
E quatro jovens guerreiros surgem das luzes negras.  
– Meus guerreiros... Anagamis... Este é aquele homem... O mais próximo de Deus... Aquele que possui o segredo que queremos... – murmurava, ainda sentada na lápide.  
– Anagamis? Como podem haver Anagamis aqui? – o cavaleiro pergunta, confuso.  
– Nada e impossível para mim, Shaka de Virgem... E alem do mais... Deveria me agradecer... Eu trouxe algo que seu coração almejava... Chamava sofregamente... Abra teus olhos, cavaleiro... – tomou a mão de um dos guerreiros, ainda envoltos por tênues sombras, e a puxou para perto dela. – Não reconhece este rosto...? Não lhe é familiar essa feição...? – fez o rosto da guerreira ficar sob o fraco pôr-do-sol.  
Shaka sentiu uma presença que pensou que jamais voltaria a sentir.  
Abriu os olhos descrente no que iria ver. E um choque tomou sua mente quando olhou aquelas piscinas de esmeraldas mortas na sua frente.  
A dona do túmulo onde tal inimigo estava sentado.  
Akane Shyo. Aquela Akane.

**Continua...**

Prólogo curto, apenas explicando o pequeno encontro que desencadeará todo o resto. E os inimigos que compõe tal história.  
É a partir daqui que a historia começa.

Até a próxima.

**Niraya - **_Lugar de uma dor física e mental extrema e contínua._   
**Chanda –** _Desejo (primeiro agatigamana)._  
**Dosa – **_Ódio (segundo agatigamana)._  
**Moha – **_Desilusão (terceiro agatigamana)._  
**Bhaya – **_Medo (quarto agatigamana)._  
**Anagami -** _Não-retornante. Uma pessoa que abandonou as cinco correntes inferiores que prendem a mente ao cíclo de renascimento e que depois da morte irá aparecer em um dos mundos de Brahma para obter o __nibbana__ e nunca mais retornar à este mundo, ao mundo das esferas sensoriais. Aquele que alcançou o Terceiro Magga._


End file.
